A family reunited
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Sequel to 'My Little Rose. Set after TS3 Woody, Rosetta and the rest of the family are happy living with Bonnie, but are missing the porcelain shepherdess. When an old foe tries to tear them apart, Woody will stop at nothing to protect his family.
1. Five Years Later

***Alright guys, here it is! The sequel to 'My Little Rose'! This one is set after TS3 with the gang living with Bonnie and her toys. Like I said, I am tweaking some of the chapters, but here is the first one just to get it started. Do not read unless you have read 'My little rose' first! Enjoy!***

_Woody was close, so close to catching up to the car. He ran as fast as he could, the rain pelting his body like cold daggers. He looked up and saw Bo pounding her hands on the glass, her face terrified._

_"__Woody!" She yelled._

_"__Hang on, Bo!" He yelled back. He ran and jumped onto the bumper, trying to hang on, but the car hit another pothole and Woody fell off. Hitting the pavement, he rolled into a puddle of water. He hissed in pain and looked up just as the car went off a ramp and onto the highway. "No! Bo Peep!"_

Woody's eyes snapped open as he woke up from his nap. Five years had passed since he lost his beloved wife. He and his toy family had gone through a lot since then: they were donated to a daycare called Sunnyside where they were tortured by a bear named Lotso; they were almost burned to death in a furnace, reunited with Andy, and then donated again to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson after Andy went away to college. They have been living with Bonnie for two years now and have all fit in well with her toys. Though he was happy to be with another kid and have new additions to the family, the cowboy missed his wife most of all. He hoped that wherever she was, she was happy, but he wished that she was back with him and their adoptive daughter, Rosetta. He looked down on the floor and saw her playing with Slinky. Though she still resembled a small ten year old girl, she had matured mentally over the years. Whenever he looked at her, he thought of his wife, for the two were so similar. Rosetta saw her dad looking at her, smiled, and started walking towards the window.

"Good morning dad." She said, climbing onto the windowsill.

"Good morning sweetheart." Woody said, kissing her forehead.

"Jessie was looking for you earlier. Should I tell her you're awake now?"

"No, no. That's okay, I'll find her later. Actually, I have something for you, Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He handed her a small box. She took it, lifted the top and gasped.

"It's mom's necklace. She said quietly. You gave her this on your wedding day. I don't understand. Why are you giving this to me?" Woody took it from her smiling.

"The night before the yard sale, she gave it back to me and told me, when the time was right, to pass it over to you. He said, placing it around her neck. She said, 'Tell her to wear it and to think of me, so that she knows that I'm always with her.'"

"She knew she was going to be sold, didn't she?"

"She did, yes. I knew it too, but I didn't want to believe it. Honestly I didn't think there would be a day where I had to say goodbye to her." Woody pulled his knees to his chest. Rosetta sat up, eyeing her father.

"You had the dream again, didn't you dad? Where you're chasing the car?"

"I get so close, but the rain makes it hard to keep up. When I get onto the bumper, I feel excited, but the car hits a pothole and I hit the pavement again. Every time I think about that day, I hate myself a little more, because I failed to protect her." Rose stood up and hugged her father from behind.

"You didn't fail her, daddy. You did all that you could to get her back. I know it, Buzz and the others know it, and mom knows it. We all know how much you love this family, dad. Heck, we saw it when we were trapped at Sunnyside two years ago. Remember what you always told me? Family is…"

"Forever, that's right." Woody grabbed his daughter's hands. "We'll see mom again, little one. Someday, I just know it." He tightened his grip on her hand and Rosetta leaned on his shoulder.

"You know what we need, daddy? We need to dance it out. And I got the perfect song." She ran to the radio and a song called "Better when I'm dancing" came on. The little girl started jumping and dancing around on the floor. "Dance with me, daddy." She said, waving at him. Woody smiled and shook his head, and then jumped down beside his daughter and started to dance.

_Show the world you got that fire, feel the rhythm getting louder, show the world what you can do, prove to them you got the moves, I don't know about you, but I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah yeah, better when I'm dancing. We can do this together; bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah yeah._

Woody and Rosetta laughed and danced until the song ended. Woody bent down beside her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, I needed that." He said.

"It was worth it; I got to see you smile again. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Rose."

"Hey Woody, I need to talk to you." Jessie called.

"Be there in a minute, Jess. Come on honey; let's go see what she wants." Woody said and the two walked off hand in hand. Little did they know that outside in the bushes, someone was watching them. They chuckled softly and ran off into the night.

***Okay! There's the first chapter! It's short, but heartwarming. Don't worry, it will get better!***


	2. Kidnapped!

***Here is chapter two. The foe will be reveled in this one! Enjoy!**

Bonnie left to go a sleepover at Mason's and Mrs. Anderson went out for the night, so the toys held a birthday celebration for Rosetta. Around nine o'clock, they all took a place on the bed and went to sleep. Rose was lying beside Slinky when suddenly, a loud crash woke her up. Looking up, she saw that the window screen was ripped to shreds, like someone had taken a knife to it. A little scared, she got up to wake her father when someone grabbed her off the bed.

"Help, Slinky, help me!" She screamed. The dog woke up and looked down. A short pirate dressed in a white and blue shirt, black pants and a brown hat was tying Rosetta's hands behind her back.

"Rose! Leave her alone, you piece of scum!" Slinky growled. He jumped down from the bed and sprang at the pirate, knocking him to ground. The two toys fought as the others woke up from the noise.

"What is all the commotion down there?" Jessie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Guys, someone is trying to take Rosetta!"

"What? Buzz, help Slinky! I'll wake Woody!" Buzz jumped off the bed and Jessie dashed over to the edge where her brother was sleeping. "Woody! Woody, wake up. Rosetta is being kidnapped!" The cowboy shot up and looked at her.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted. He went to the side and saw his daughter tied up. The pirate had her over his shoulder and began to climb up to the window. Adjusting his hat, he jumped off the bed, climbed onto the nightstand and tackled the pirate, punching him in the face. "Release my daughter right now!"

"No can do, mate. My boss expects me to bring her to him." The pirate said.

"Who's your boss?" The pirate ignored him and socked him in the stomach. He took out a thin sword, slashed Woody's arm, and grabbed the sheriff by the neck.

"My boss will be calling soon. He'll decide if you get your daughter back. Until then, remember this day as the day you were bested by Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack punched Woody several times, socked him one final time in the chest, grabbed Rose and jumped out the window.

"Woody!" Buzz ran to his friend, who was having a hard time getting up.

"DAD, HELP ME!" They heard Rose yell.

"Rose!" Woody crawled to the window and saw Jack leap onto the fence and out of sight. "No. No! ROSETTA!" He fell to his knees, but was still being supported by Buzz. Leaning on the space ranger, the sheriff sobbed.

Woody paced the floor for the tenth time. Fifteen minutes passed since the despicable pirate took his little girl. His arm stitched up, he tried to think of a plan to get her back. He just had to get her back, if not for him, for Bo, for he had promised her nothing would happen to their daughter.

"Woody, stop pacing and relax. We'll figure out something." Jessie said.

"Relax? Woody said, glaring at her. How can I relax knowing that rotten scoundrel took my daughter? I can't stay here; I need to go find her."

"Woody, you can't just leave." Rex chirped.

"You don't even know where the scurvy scum is heading." Mr. Potato head said.

"I have to start somewhere."

"Woody, remember the last time you left? Jessie said. When you tried to find Bo?" The room got quiet and Woody hung his head.

"Don't go there, Jess. You know I had to. He said seriously. I didn't want to lose her, and I don't want to lose Rose either. It won't be like last time, okay?"

"Are you sure about that? Bro, the last time you left, you were gone for three days. We didn't know if you were alive or dead on the side of the road. Rose was worried sick the entire time, as were we. And when you finally came back, you were so exhausted, you passed out." She placed a hand on his arm. "Look Woody, I know you want Rosetta back. We all do, but please don't leave again. We can't afford to lose you too."

"She's right, partner. Buzz said. We'll get her back, and we'll do it together, like we always do." Woody smiled at him, a little relieved.

"Hey guys, someone with the screen name _Ihatekids95_ wants to video chat."Trixie said.

"Who could that be?" Dolly asked.

"It might be Jack's boss. Buttercup said. He did say that he would be contacting us soon."

"Accept the call, Trixie." Buzz said, as they gathered around the laptop. Trixie pressed a key and a pink teddy bear came on-screen.

"Lotso?" They gasped.

"Well hello there folks. Lotso sneered. Hello sheriff."

'Where's my daughter, Lotso?" Woody growled.

"Well you don't miss a beat, do you cowboy?" The bear laughed. "Jack should be bringing her any minute now. I've taken over a new daycare center, one I'm sure you'll remember. A small slice of heaven called Rainbow Hill." Woody froze.

"No. Not Rainbow hill." He said, his voice shaking.

"So you do remember. If you want to see her again, come to the daycare and we'll make the trade. In the meantime, I'll make sure your little girl is well taken care of." He laughed wickedly and the screen went black.

*** Mustard lady-You were right! Lotso is back and he's seeking revenge! Tune in soon for chapter three!***


	3. Woody was a donation?

***Okay, here's chapter 3, but before you question the title of this one, let me just clarify something: I know that Woody belong to both Andy and his father, and quite possibly Andy's grandfather, but I always wondered if he had another owner before that or what his past entails. This chapter explains my theory. So know that before you judge. Enjoy!***

"That no good strawberry smelling dirt bag! Slinky cursed. I can't believe he took Rosetta."

"What could he possibly want with a little girl?" Dolly asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Hamm said.

"Woody, what was he talking about? What's Rainbow Hill?" Trixie asked. Woody was off to the side, holding his chest and panting hysterically. He composed himself and took a deep breath.

"It's a daycare center close to the river. He said. I spent four years there as a donated toy." The toys gasped.

"Hold up, you were a donation?" Potato head asked.

"That's insane, Woody." Hamm said.

"Yeah, I thought you belonged to a long line of Davis children?" Jessie said.

"I did, but before I was played with by three generations of Davis children, I was first with a boy named Justin. He was eight years old at the time, but he, he donated me the day after he got me."

"Why?" Trixie asked

"I was a reject. When the first line of Sheriff Woody dolls were made, they didn't make enough hats for all the dolls, so some were shipped out without hats. I was one out of five dolls without one. Justin was so excited to get me for his birthday, an original, one of a kind Sheriff Woody doll , but once he saw that I wasn't complete, he pushed me away, and I was put in the donation box the next day and left at Rainbow Hill daycare. Those were honestly the worst years of my life."

"What happened, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"Everyone was so welcoming and nice, except for a small gang of toys led by a German shepherd by the name of Rumble. When I arrived, he chose me as his new target. One night, his gang jumped me. They beat me and pushed me around. One of them made fun of me for not having a hat, called me a fake. I once tried to fight back and they locked me in a metal box for hours." Jessie gasped. Woody leaned against the bedpost and sighed. "Two years went by and the torture had gotten so bad that, during the summer, I tried to escape one night because I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I got to the front gate when I was ambushed by his gang. They dragged me back to the main playroom and Rumble himself attacked me. He punched and kicked me to the point where I couldn't stand. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stopped and got close to my face. He said that if I tried to escape again, he would kill me. I stayed for another three years out of fear that he would act upon his threat. On top of that, I feared all toys. I was so alone that I spent nights hoping that one of the kids would take me home. One day, Andy's grandfather came to the daycare with his mom for a tour. He saw how tore up I was, and asked to take me home. He cleaned me up, gave me my hat and treated me better than I have ever been treated."

"So then, who made you trust toys again?" Prickle Pants asked.

"A G.I Joe that Andy's grandfather had. He taught me what it means to be a true leader."

"Whoa. So all that stuff you said two years ago about daycare? Hamm said. You were actually talking from experience?" The cowboy nodded.

"Woody, how come you didn't just tell us that?" Slinky said.

"You would have thought I was trying to scare you or said I was making it up. Woody said. But that's in the past. I have to go back to Rainbow Hill. If Lotso is running it the way he did Sunnyside, she doesn't stand a chance, and…oh god! What if Rumble is still there, he will torture her!"

"Calm down, Woody. We won't let that happen." Buzz said, gripping his shoulder. The cowboy looked into his friends blue eyes.

"I've already lost my wife, Buzz; I can't lose my daughter too."

"You won't, we'll get her back, sheriff, I promise."


	4. Ambushed and Reunited

***I was going to post chapter 4 last night, but because of the madness that was the new Avengers movie(I work at a movie theater) that did not happen. But never fear, new chapter is here! **

Friday afternoon, the toys waited until the Anderson's left for a family reunion in Florida. Once the car drove away, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Rex and Potato Head used Bonnie's remote control go cart and raced off to Rainbow Hill with directions printed out by Trixie. They made it to the daycare and were repulsed by what they saw. The building was rundown with moss covering the bricks, white tarps covered two of the windows and paint was peeling off of the doors and shutters.

"This is Rainbow Hill daycare? Potato Head asked. What a dump."

"Why would anybody bring their kids here?" Slinky asked.

"Woody, are you alright?" Jessie asked, looking at her brother. The cowboy stared up at the building, white as a sheet. His knees were shaking and his teeth chattered. Buzz went to his friend's side and shook him.

"Come on, sheriff; let's go find your little girl." Woody nodded and they walked inside. Kids and teachers had gone home for the weekend, so the halls were dark and quiet. They entered a classroom and looked all over for their lost family member.

"Rose?" Jessie whispered.

"Where are you, little one?" Slinky asked.

"Rose, its dad, come on out sweetheart." Woody said.

"Daddy, is that you?" Woody turned around and could just barely see the frightened form of his daughter. With a sigh, he ran to her and took her in his arms.

"Oh Rose, oh my little girl, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine dad, but you need to get out of here, Lotso, he…" Suddenly, she was pulled back and Woody was kicked into the center of the room as the dog that haunted his nightmares stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Woody." Rumble said. The door went and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Woody!" His friends yelled. Buzz ran to help him but got blocked by a ninja.

"Going somewhere, space man?" The ninja said. Five more ninjas blocked the exit. Wicked laughter echoed through the room as Lotso stepped out, his arm wrapped tightly around Rosetta's neck.

"Rumble, get off him! Jack, tie him up." Lotso said, as Jack grabbed Woody. Your little girl did well, sheriff, up until the very end."

"Daddy, I'm sorry! Rosetta yelled. I had to warn you that it was a trap. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you." Woody said, struggling. He glared at the bear. "Let her go, Lotso. I'm here now, so let's make that trade."

"The trade's been made, sheriff. By coming here, you have agreed to take your daughters place." He pushed the girl away and Jessie took her in her arms.

"What? That's not fair! You said I could get her back!" Jack pushed him to his knees.

"And you did, I just leveled the playing field a little. You will see her again, after I knock you around first." He took a step toward the cowboy and grabbed his chin "You took everything from me, Woody. My reign of power and my empire, it's all gone because of you. For two years, I plotted my revenge while strapped to the front of a garbage truck, covered in dirt and flies and now, I'm going to make you suffer. But first, I wanted to extend my congratulations on your marriage. You're wife sure is a feisty one." Buzz, Jessie and Rosetta gasped. Woody felt rage bubbling up inside him as he jerked away from him.

"You have my wife?!" He said through clenched teeth. Lotso grinned and whistled.

"Rumble, be a good dog and go get her for me, please?" The dog left and came back a few minutes later. Woody's heart broke as he saw his beautiful shepherdess in his mouth. Bo was thrashing around, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me, you filthy mutt!" She cried. She finally was able to sock the dog on the nose and he dropped her onto the floor.

"Bo?" Jessie uttered. Bo turned to face her.

"Jessie?"

"Mom! You're okay. I've missed you so much!" Rosetta cried. The little girl ran to her and hugged her around her waist.

"Rose? Rosetta! Oh my sweet angel. Oh I missed you too. What are you doing here and why are…" She looked at Rosetta's neck and gasped. "Why that's, that's my necklace. Daddy finally gave it to you?"

"Yes, he gave it to me for my birthday. He said you wanted me to have it." The little girl was right. Bo left it for Woody so that he could give it to Rosetta when she was old enough. Thinking about Woody made tears form in her eyes.

"Rose, where is daddy?" Rosetta pointed and Bo turned around, scanning the room and her eyes locked with her husband's brown eyes. Her hands flew up to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "Woody?" The cowboy couldn't speak, he couldn't even move. He was too shocked and angry. All these years he had she thought she was gone for good, yet here she was, held hostage by Lotso. He finally blinked and stared back at the bear.

"You goddamn bastard." He said softly." He stood up and began to pull away from Jack. "It wasn't enough to kidnap my daughter; you had to take my wife too?! You are a loathsome, vile, poisonous piece of…" Lotso stuck him in the stomach hard, making Woody double over and gasping for breath on the floor.

"Careful sheriff, there's a child present." He laughed. "Ninja's, take that lot to the basement. Jack, take the rag doll to the office. It's playtime." The ninjas ushered Buzz and the others out of the room as the pirate dragged Woody by his arms.

Down in the basement, the toys sat in a huge dog cage with a pad lock on it. Buzz told Bo everything about Sunnyside, Andy leaving for college and life with Bonnie.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot. Bo said when he finished. At least you managed to stay together."

"We have Woody to thank for that." Slinky said.

"Yeah, without him, I don't think we would have made it out of there alive." Jessie said.

"What about you, Bo? Buzz asked. What happened after the yard sale?"

"Did Lotso kidnap you too?" Rosetta asked.

"No sweetie, what happened was…" Just then the basement door creaked.

"It's Jack. Potato Head snapped. Get back!" They all backed away as the pirate unlocked the door and tossed Woody into the cage, then locked them in again. His hands were tied behind him and he had rips all over his body. His eyes were closed as though he were asleep. Buzz ran forward and untied his hands, laid him on his back, and leaned in to the cowboy's face.

"Buzz, is he?" Slinky asked, hopeful.

"He's breathing. Buzz said. They must have beaten him to the point of exhaustion." Jessie held her brother in her lap and Rosetta kissed his cheek. Bo stood by Slinky, her hand clasped over her mouth and sobbed. _Oh Woody, what did they do to you? _She thought.


	5. Midnight talks and Escape plans

***Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. This weekend has been crazy! I saw endgame(omg!) and worked last night till almost two am, but I am here with chapter 5! Yes, this chapter we will get Bo's story! Enjoy!***

Woody rolled his head to the side and looked at the digital clock on the wall. 12:00 am. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was excruciating. He tried again, but a soft hand stopped him and helped him lean against the wall. Looking up, he smiled.

"Bo." He sighed.

"Hush. It's alright, Woody. You're okay, we're all okay. Try not to move to fast, alright?" Bo said soothingly. She caressed his cheek and he took her hand.

"It wasn't a dream, you're really here. I missed you so much, little lady."

"I've missed you too. I was so afraid we'd never see each other again."

"What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

"I was given to a little girl named Nikki. She was five when I came to her and stayed till she turned ten. She donated me to this daycare. Last year, one of the kids brought Lotso in and he immediately took control. He took a liking to me, but when he saw my ring, he started asking questions. One day, your name came up. He was saying how he wanted to get revenge on you. I got defensive. That tipped him off right away that you were my husband, so he locked me in the supply closet."

"Oh my god, Bo, I'm so sorry. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he said he wanted to keep me in there until he found out where you were. I had no idea he was going to try and get to you through our daughter."

"Me neither. I'm just glad he didn't hurt her or you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you two." Woody took a deep breath and Bo kissed his forehead.

"Buzz told me about Sunny side. Lotso had no right torturing the family or leaving you to die; it was his own pride that made him the way he is."

"I know, I tried to tell him that the first time and tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I was more worried about what he would do to my family."

"Family has always been important to you, honey. It's one of the best things about you. I'll never forget what you always said about it being forever."

"You never give up on family, and our family means the world to me. I will do everything in my power to protect them. That's a promise I made long ago and again on the day I lost you." Bo sighed. She hadn't forgotten about that day.

"Rosetta told me what happened after I was sold. Did you really chase after the car?" Woody turned away from her. "You did, didn't you? Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to lose you. That was something that I couldn't handle and not a day has gone by where I hadn't thought of what I could have done differently to get you back. I didn't chase after that car just for me though, I did it for Rose. She already lost one mother to a house fire; I couldn't let her lose another one. When I came back, I held that girl tight in my arms and I made her a vow that no harm would ever come to her or the others. No one is hurting this family while I'm still alive, not even Lotso." Bo smiled, grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"Have I told you you're the bravest cowboy I've ever met?" Woody smiled and kissed her back. They heard movement and saw Rosetta yawning and stretching. She looked over and gasped when she saw her father.

"Daddy, you're okay." She said, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh honey, of course I am. I was more worried about you."

"I'm okay, dad. I'm just happy to see you." The others had started to wake up as well

"Hey, Woody's awake." Rex cried.

"Woody!" Slinky and Jessie yelled. They engulfed him in hugs as Buzz came over with Potato head.

"You alright, partner?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore." Woody said.

"What did Lotso do to you, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"It wasn't just Lotso. He let Rumble go first because of his vendetta towards me." Woody said as he pulled Rosetta onto his lap. "He beat me while Lotso watched. The punches were small at first, and then they got harder and more aggressive. Every time I tried to fight back, he knocked me back down and hit me twice as hard. Finally, Lotso told him to stop. Every part of my body was sore and my head was spinning. I tried to get up, but I was just too tired. Lotso beat me for another two hours until he kicked me in the head and I blacked out."

"Jesus." Jessie whispered, holding her head. Bo leaned on Woody's shoulder and he held her tight while gripping onto Rosetta's hand. Slinky went over to Rosetta and laid his head on her lap. Potato Head and Rex looked at each other, shocked.

"Lotso's worse than before." Rex said quietly.

"He's not planning on torturing you again, right?" Potato head asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Woody said. He said he will keep torturing me until I've been broken. He wants me to feel the pain that he went through, the hurt that he endured after what happened with Daisy."

"By beating you till you can't even stand? That's not right, Woody. Buzz said. No, I will not let you go through that again. We are getting you out of here; in fact, we are all getting out of here."

"Oh yeah, smarty pants? Potato Head asked. How do you propose we do that?"

"I remember a bridge. Woody said, tapping his chin. Yes, there is a bridge that goes across the river. If we can get across it, we can take the wood trail back home. Gather round, guys." They huddled together and made a plan to escape.


	6. Consumed by Betrayed

***Chapter six is up! A bit of a plot twist coming out you! Enjoy!***

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" Woody asked.

"Yes, but are we sure it will work?" asked Potato Head.

"It has to work. Remember, act sad." Bo said, glaring at him. Just then, the basement door creaked open and they saw Jack's shadow.

"It's showtime. Buzz said. Woody, play dead." The cowboy nodded and dropped to the floor while the rest of them went to the back of the cage. Jack came down and unlocked the door.

"Hey let's go, all of you. You too cowboy, I know you are playing dead." Woody opened his eyes and got up.

"What do you want Sparrow?" Bo snapped.

"I'm getting you lot out of here." The captain said. The toys looked at each other.

"What game are you playing at? Jessie declared, standing. You kidnapped my niece and helped attack my brother last night!"

"No I didn't. Jack said. Yes I may have kidnapped the little lass, but I didn't want to. Kidnapping children is beneath me. I tried to argue with him, but he said he'd kill me if I didn't do as he asked. So I went through with it, but I never hurt the little one. I actually kept her company after I brought her back."

"That's right. He did. He told me he wasn't going to hurt me or any of us." Rosetta said. Bo looked down at her daughter. "He's not a bad pirate, mom. He was just doing what Lotso said because he was afraid of him.

"The little lass is right. Even last night, while I was watching him attack your sheriff, I was appalled. I couldn't believe so much hatred could come from one toy. I wanted to be part of a crew again, but not one who abused innocent toys. The bear blindsided me, told me that if I joined him, he would make me rich beyond my wildest dreams and by that I mean rich with playtime. This is not what I expected. Please, let me help you. No tricks, I promise." The toys looked at one another again.

"Darling what do you think?" Bo said to Woody. The cowboy looked at his wife, daughter and family, and then back at the pirate.

"If what you're saying is true, Sparrow, then allow me to make a fair trade. Woody said. You get us to the bridge, with no tricks, and I know a kid who would be happy to include you in her toy collection."

"You mean come home with you? To your kid?"

"Bonnie is a very imaginative little girl, Jack. She would be proud to have you." The pirate captain pondered the thought and smiled.

"You got yourself a deal, sheriff." He said, holding out his hand. Woody shook it. "Alright, follow me, and stay together." They ran out of the cage and out the basement window, making their way across the playground. It was starting to rain, but through the downpour, Woody spotted the river.

"There's the bridge! Come on, we're almost…" A black blur ran out from behind a slide and Rumble was on top of Woody, pinning him to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you tried to escape, cowboy?" Rumble growled and he began to attack him. For a plastic dog, he was strong. He punched and kicked and used his teeth to rip holes in the sheriff's legs.

"Wait, wait. Dad!" Rosetta yelled, making them all stop and turn.

"Woody!" Buzz and Jessie screamed. Woody was trying to get up after being kicked in the gut.

"Get to the bridge, hurry!" He wheezed. Rumble's paw struck the back of his head and then he held him down, his paw pressed against his throat. Woody tried desperately to break free, but that only made the dog press down harder. It was getting harder to breathe and he began to see popping lights.

"Rumble, that's enough!" Everyone turned, including the dog, and saw Lotso standing on top of the hill. "I want to finish this." Rumble growled and released Woody, who gasped and coughed, thankful to breathe again. He tried to stand, but was kicked in the stomach by the bear. Lotso kicked him a second time and he landed hard on the metal bridge. "You think you can escape me a third time, sheriff?"

"Leave him alone, Lotso! You need to stop this!" Jack shouted.

"Shut it, Sparrow! I'll deal with you later. You will be severely punished for helping them escape."

"Good, punish me, but don't punish this family, they did nothing wrong!"

"They did nothing wrong? They are the reason I lost everything! They ruined my life!"

"You ruined your own life!" Woody shouted, getting up. "You let your own problems get the best of you and it has turned you into this. You are the cause of your own downfall; all because you thought Daisy replaced you!" The bear smacked him across the face, knocking him back down. Lotso grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't you dare say that name to me!" He yelled, tossing Woody to the ground. Lucky for him, he landed on his knees. On the other side of the bridge, his family and Jack held their breath as Woody spoke again.

"You've been blaming her for something that was out of her control, Lotso. She wasn't the one who replaced you, her parents did! When she lost you, she was so upset, her parents only got her a new one so they could see her happy again."

"She still replaced me!"

"She was just a kid, she didn't know any better!"

"She knew I had been replaced, kids always know. That's how they get you."

"No, she loved you, Lotso, but you were so hurt and betrayed by her that you couldn't see that. You even made your family believe that she replaced all of you."

"I had no family!"

"Chuckles and Big Baby? Remember them? They could have gone back with Daisy, but instead they went with you because they were your family and you ruined their lives!"

"Family means nothing, sheriff!" Lotso shouted.

"Family means everything! Woody cried. Those two were loyal to you, that's why they stuck by you and you failed them. You never turn your back on family, you do everything you can to protect them!"

"You turned your back on your family."

"I did that because they didn't deserve a lifetime alone in an attic. I wanted them to be surround by children, to be loved, as toys should be. I came back because you were torturing them! You were so blinded and consumed by betrayal that you let it control you and if you couldn't be happy, than no one could. You abandoned your family when they needed you most and you almost killed mine! So let them go and do what you want to me!"

"As you wish, sheriff." Lotso said, stepping toward him. He took out Jack's sword and drove it straight into Woody's stomach, ripping it straight up across his chest. Woody screamed and held his chest. He staggered, but Lotso pulled him back, lifted him over his head, and threw him over the side of the bridge.

"WOODY!" The toys cried.

"No, Daddy!" Rose cried. They all ran over to the side of the bridge and saw ripples in the water. Lotso came up behind them and grabbed Rosetta.

"Alright listen up people; nobody is leaving this daycare alive! Lotso cried. We're taking a trip over to the furnace and all of you will be thrown into the flames, starting with this little brat! Now move it!"


	7. Dumpster Showdown

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Been another long week. Also my b-day was on Wed. Yay! Anyway, here is chapter seven, might be a little short, sorry, in the process of re-writing the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Lotso lead them across the lawn to a side building where the daycare had their own furnace. One of the ninjas opened the hatch while the rest of them held Bo and the others back. Lotso dragged Rosetta to the edge of the dumpster.

"Let go of me! Rosetta yelled, trashing around in his arms. Just you wait till my father comes; he'll return and beat the stuffing out of you!"

"Your father is lying at the bottom of the river. Lotso growled. He will never save you!"

"Think again, Lotso!" Everyone looked up and saw Woody swinging down from a cable line. Lotso groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Woody!" His family cheered. Woody landed on the platform just as the ninjas ran toward him. In the blink of an eye, he knocked out three of them. One of them crept up behind him with a steel pipe.

"Woody, there's one more!" Slinky yelled. The fourth ninja jumped on him, but the cowboy flipped him onto his back, punched him in the face and then flipped him into the dumpster. He looked around for the fifth ninja and saw him running off. Woody picked up a nice big rock and chucked it, hitting him square in the head and knocking him out. His family cheered and Bo ran to her husband.

"Are you alright my love?" She sighed, hugging him. She saw tape covering his sword wound and gasped.

"I'm fine, darling." He said, kissing her forehead. Jessie and Slinky came over and hugged him and Buzz, Potato Head and Rex shook his hand.

"Nice fighting, cowboy." Buzz said, slapping him on the back.

"How are you still alive?!" Lotso growled. Woody stood in front of his family, arms stretched out for protection.

"Give me back my daughter, Lotso." The bear pondered the thought.

"Not a chance, sheriff! She's mine!" The little girl kicked him in the shin and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Rose!" Bo gasped, clutching her daughter tight in her arms. Rosetta hugged her mom and then ran over to her dad.

"Daddy, I knew it! Rose said, gripping him around the waist. I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"

"Oh baby, of course I did. I won't ever leave you again."

"Woody, look out!" Buzz shouted. The cowboy turned just as Lotso raised his hand and hit Woody to the side. The bear went to hit him again when Jack stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, you filthy pirate." Lotso growled.

"Get your family out of here, cowboy! I'll take care of the bear!" Jack yelled. He shoved the bear off the ledge into the fire.

"Come on, let's go." Buzz said, leading Jessie and the others out.

"Rose, come on." Bo said, going to take Rosetta's hand. The little girl turned back, hearing Jack screaming for help.

"Mom, we have to stay. We have to help Jack!" Rosetta cried.

"Sweetheart, it's too dangerous!"

"He helped us get out of the basement and now he's going up against Lotso alone! We have to go back!" Rosetta turned and jumped into the furnace.

"No! Rosetta, get your tiny butt back here!"

"Go I'll get her!" Woody yelled. He jumped into the furnace, looking around for his daughter. "Rose! Rosetta, where are you?"

"Woody! Run, get away from here, mate!" Jack said running towards him.

"Jack? What happened?"

"I tossed that smelly bear into the fire, but the furnace is over packed with trash. It's going to explode! We have to get far away from here!"

"But Rosetta is somewhere in there! She just ran in to look for you!"

"Bless the wee ones little heart. I'll find your girl, sheriff. Go to your wife and family. Go, now!" Woody turned back towards the exit and ran out the door just as the furnace exploded.


	8. Back together again

***Here is chapter 8. Last chapter before a small epilogue. After I've concluded this one, I think I may post one of three stories, one of which is a human fic featuring the gang. Though I really want to post my story with my OC. Enjoy!**

The toy family watched as the garbage building exploded in a fiery blaze. Jessie clutched Buzz's arm. Bo watched the fire spread.

"No!" Bo yelled, running towards the building. Buzz put an arm out to stop her.

"Bo, wait!" He said.

"No, no, I have to go find them!"

"Fellas, look! By the entrance! I see Woody!" He cried. They ran back to the burning building and saw Woody lying in the grass, his body covered in ash. Bo ran to him.

"Woody! She yelled, shaking him. Wake up, wake up please." She shook him again and he rolled onto his side, looking up at her.

"Bo." He groaned.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried about you. Where's Rose?" Suddenly another explosion rocked the ground. Woody stood and shielded Bo. They turned and gasped as the fire had gotten bigger, flames shooting out of the roof.

"NO! ROSE!" Woody held her as she sobbed into his vest. The rest of the family lowered their heads, except for Jessie, who saw a figure walking away from the flames towards them.

"Guys, look. Is, is that Jack?" She asked. They all looked and sure enough Jack was walking towards them with Rosetta tight in his arms.

"It is Jack! Hamm cried. And he's got Rose!"

"Rose! Bo cried, tears in his eyes. She rushed towards the pirate, Woody following close behind.

"There they are, sweetie. There's your mom and dad." Jack said to her.

"Mama, daddy!" Rosetta shouted, grabbing Bo around her neck. Bo took her from Jack and held her tight.

"Oh Rose! Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me young lady? Bo said. I mean it; you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, mom. Rose sighed. I just wanted to help Jack."

"Oh Rose, you little whirlwind." Woody laughed, holding her. He looked up and saw Jack looking over at the daycare. He kissed his daughter and went to stand beside the pirate. "Hey Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright, sheriff. Listen, about your offer, would it be alright if I take it back? I think I'm going to stay at Rainbow hill for a while."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, those toys need a leader, a real leader, one who will make sure they get the love they all deserve. You've shown me what it really means to be a leader, one who takes care of others. You really opened my eyes to a new lifestyle, Woody. I'm much obliged to you." Woody smiled.

"I appreciate that, but I honestly believe you already had that in you. And if anyone is indebted here, Jack, it's me towards you. You helped my family more than once today, and saved my daughter's life. If there is anything you ever need, you come find me, 1225 sycamore. You will always be welcomed at Bonnie's." Woody said.

"Thank you, sheriff. You and your family get back safely, you hear?"

"Aye aye captain." Jack turned away and walked back towards the daycare. Buzz went to his friend's side.

"I guess sometimes minds can be changed. He said I just wish we could have changed Lotso's."

"You and me both, space ranger. Come on, I think it's time we go home."

"I couldn't agree more." He turned to the others. " Come on, everyone, let's go home." Woody went over to his wife and daughter.

"Dad, do you think Jack will be okay?" Rosetta asked. Woody looked back towards the daycare and saw Jack standing near a window, his black dreads blowing in the wind. He nodded to Woody. Woody nodded back, tipping his hat.

"I think he'll be just fine, sweetheart." He said, kissing her and hugging Bo. "Let's go home, girls." They followed the others down the path, arm in arm.


	9. Epilogue

***Alright guys, epilogue for this story is up! Another short ending, but a cute little wrap up. Next story I'm posting is going to be my OC character, so be on the look out for that! Thanks again for the comments, enjoy!***

"Hey fellas, we got a letter from Jack!" Slinky cried. He handed it to Woody, who ripped it open and read it.

"He said 'Howdy Sheriff and family, I wanted to let you know that Rainbow Hill is thriving. They have accepted me as their leader. Toys are being played with, everyone is getting along, things have just turned out for the better. Even grumpy Rumble has a more positive attitude. I hope all is well with you and your family. Give that spunky little girl of yours a great big hug for me. Adieu my friends. Captain Jack Sparrow.' Sounds like he's doing really well."

"Good for him." Buzz said.

"Come here, Rose." The girl ran to her father and hugged him.

"Can I go ride my bike now, dad?" She asked.

"Yes, but be careful please." She ran off to get her bike. The others went off to do their own thing. Bo went over to Woody.

"When did Rosetta learn how to ride a bike?" She asked.

"Oh, she learned a few months ago. Bonnie found the bike for her at a flea market. I taught her how to ride it. She also learned how to do a back flip off the race car track at Andy's. Jessie taught her that, which I was not happy about that at all for fear that she would hurt herself, but she seemed to get the hang of it."

"She must hate me. I missed so much of her life." Woody looked at her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my dear, Rose doesn't hate you. She understands what happened. Why, she prayed every night that we would find each other again. Now we have, that's all that matters to her. She's thrilled to have you back, we all are." Bo kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, did you see? Did you see me riding?" Rosetta said, running to Bo.

"I did, sweetheart. You did such a good job." The little girl smiled and hugged Bo tight around the waist.

"I'm so glad your home, mama." Rose sighed. Bo smiled as she returned the hug. Looking around the room, she knew this wasn't Andy's room, but she still had her family, and wherever her family was, she was home, because home and family is forever.

"So am I, darling." Bo sighed. Woody kissed her softly, kissed his daughter, and wrapped his arms around both of them and held them tight.

"My girls, I love you both so much." He said, smiling. Rosetta smiled and hugged him and Bo kissed him on the cheek. Their little family was finally reunited and nothing was ever going to separate them again.

The end


End file.
